state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
ItzAlexYTOfficial
ItzAlexYTOfficial is an active criminal within Firestone with over 65 prior arrests including Gun Violence, Evasion, Kidnapping and much more. About ItzAlexYTOfficial is a MCC who was attempting to be a good citizen within Firestone. After receiving his first two arrests on the day he joined the State of Firestone, he quit for a large amount of time. Eventually returning again 4 Months later in November 2018. He then again continued to make stupid decisions that got him more arrests and citations. With no BC and having other groups he was more devoted to at the time, Alex tended to come and go from the state. In late November/Early December, Alex obtained OBC and joined the State for good. Having applied for a job with the Department of Transportation and been accepted (Accepted on the 11/29/2018) he began to play in county more and became more aware of how the law worked and the systems and procedures put into place. After completing his Training, he was made a Department Employee. After around 2 days of being in DOT, Alex was suspended for forgetting to wear his uniform when he switched from Taxi to State Tow to assist in an MVA. He was suspended for 5 days and it so happened to be that a Reform was scheduled to take place over that week or so. Nearing the end of the reform, the HICOMM of DOT was performing some background checks and upon discovery that Alex had Prior arrest records, he was Relieved from duty. Upon the realization that he had been accepted on a freak accident, Alex asked about on how to get his record expunged. When he found the Court Case Submission Center, he submitted an expungment case and was granted the expungment having shown that he could behave himself within state. Around 2 days after the expungment was granted the stupid behavior began to creep back. The arrests crept slowly from 11 to 12 etc and the citations began to slowly stack too. A turn for the worse Upon discovery of gangs within Firestone, Alex began to become more and more interested in the gangs around Firestone. In particular, Hydra. After quite a few encounters with Hydra agents, Alex was finally recruited into Hydra and began to prove his worth to them. After a few days had passed. Alex realized that it might be fun to run around and break a lot of laws, but it was ruining his record. Feeling a bit freaked out about leaving the group Alex stayed. Some stuff happened and Alex ended up transferring from Hydra to the Richthofen Crime Bros. when Hydra was standing on its last legs. Working his way through Alex made two more transitions through gangs going to The Peaky Blinders and then retiring for a while. Having still been retired, Alex still continued to commit crimes. The stupid mistake was made when he forgot to hide his name while holding up multiple citizens within the Car Dealership in redwood with Four other people. Screenshots of Alex making threats and assaulting were taken and a warrant was filed and granted. That was the point where his record really took a blow. Jail, released, wait, repeat. His warrant lasted for Two weeks and he ended up with around 40 new arrest records. At the tail end of his warrant period, he was recruited into another organized crime group named "Anhur Logistics". Realizing that he probably should stay away from crime, He retired 2 days after joining and participating in one mass shooting. From that day Alex hasn't joined a gang and tends to ride around or hang around with other criminals like Philip_Forth, pinkflamigos, KoraRobloxPlayer etc... The Warrant On the 30th of January 2019, at 9:17 PM (GMT) a warrant was filed and authorized for the continual arrest of Alex for 1 count of "Conspiracy to commit a crime" and 1 count of "Battery". (Find that trello card linked >HERE<) The warrant was fully valid and this is the warrant that ruined Alex's record. He had only around 20 arrest records before this warrant and after it had finally finished on the 18th of February at 5:00 PM (GMT) Alex ended up with around 60-65 arrests on his record. His chances of getting his record expunged shot from Semi-High to Really low. This warrant alone was the cause of Alex to change his mind about crime and gangs etc... and gave him that push to stay out of trouble. At the time of writing this paragraph, Alex has only had around 6 more arrests which is a staggering improvement considering that it is over the course of over 2 weeks. Alex is still attempting to get his record cleared and hopes that with the fact that this warrant caused most of his arrests that the arrest records might be slightly less considered for. (This probably won't happen but still). His case was originally filed on the 10th of February and is still outstanding to have a hearing for the case with 5 days remaining until the 30 day mark. Category:People Category:Characters